The wireless communications industry is experiencing rapid growth. In one example, wireless operators may be searching for new solutions to be implemented into the wireless communication networks to provide broader bandwidth, better quality and new services. The use of millimeter wave frequency band may be considered a promising technology for broadband wireless. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) released a set of rules governing the use of spectrum between 57 and 66 GHz. The large bandwidth coupled with high allowable transmit power leads to high possible data rates.